


This Can't Be

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Ficlet, Gen, POV Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This can't be happening…it isn't supposed to end this way.</i> </p><p>Jack's thoughts as Will lay dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be

I watch in horror, frozen in place as Davy Jones' blade slides through Will without any resistance. This can't be happening…it isn't supposed to end this way.

We've been through so much since that fateful morning Will sprung me from my cell, desperate to save a then innocent Elizabeth. So many adventures…fighting back to back or side by side against impossible odds, always coming out on top. We are a great team, even if lately that hasn't been the case.

And as I stand here with immortality literally in my grasp, I have to fight to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. Tears will not help young William now. I look to Elizabeth, tears streaming down her beautiful face, and I know what I have to do.

When Bootstrap attacks Davy Jones I rush to Will's side, mindful of his life slipping quickly away, and I wrap his cold fingers around the hilt of my broken blade. Will is my best friend…probably a better friend than someone like me deserves. I will do everything in my power to make sure he survives this battle.  I must.

I guide Will's limp hand with mine and plunge the blade into the heart of Davy Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that I wrote awhile back.


End file.
